


Education

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, y’all need to learn a fckinf lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho and Jisung decide to enlighten a group of over-analytical clowns.





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic ever! please show it some love!!!!

Here’s some news for you : 

Lee Minho and Han Jisung are two entirely differently people. Wild, right? 

Here’s another interesting fact : 

Minho and Jisung aren’t dating! 

Imagine living in the year 2019 and reducing Minho to nothing but “Jisung’s other half”. Not only is that extremely derogatory for Minho, who is an incredibly talented individual, but also so, so harmful? Do you realise that if things get out of hand the members will start becoming conscious of every little act of affection that they so frequently initiate? Their management might intervene and things can get so messy. 

Stop analysing every single move of theirs. It’s creepy and stalker-ish on so many levels. Some of y’all have never had close friends you’ve felt comfortable with and it really shows. Minho and Jisung have a wonderful relationship. Stop trying to tarnish it with your delusional theories and comments. 

Also the fact that some of you really believe that Jisung is the “light to Minho’s sadness” is so incredibly disrespectful. How can you even come up with that shit? Friends lean on each other in times of trouble, and that’s exactly what Minho did. Jisung probably seeks out Minho when he’s feeling down too because that’s something friends do. 

Wake up and acknowledge the fact that Minho is a really gifted man and he’s a lot more than just 1/2 of Minsung. If I see one more delusional Minsung shipper it’s on sight. 

Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> in conclusion y’all are a bunch of clowns who need to wake tf up


End file.
